I'm Glad you Remembered
by OMG-its-a-pen
Summary: Sora was a childhood friend of Momiji's until her memories where erased along with his mother's. Will she remember him when the end up in the same class? Slight MomijixOC. I hate spelling the word 'remember'


I'm sorry to those waiting for the next chapter to my story, if you're reading this, but I had a great plot bunny and I didn't want it to get away. And yes, I had a plot bunny about my favorite bunny. I'm stupid, I know. Oh, and since Momiji's mother never got a name (at least not that I remember) lets call her…Florentine. Because that's a random German-ish name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, although it was my very first anime obsession that I can remember. (Pokemon, Digimon, all that stuff that EVERY kid sees when they are little doesn't count)

* * *

"I-I don't want to forget…" I cried, the tears overflowing.

"It'll be alright Sora. It won't hurt afterwards," Hatori tried reasoning with me.

"B-but…then I won't get to play with Momiji anymore," I sobbed. Momiji's mother was my legal guardian, since my parents passed away when I was still a baby. My mother and her had been best friends all through high school and college, so she was practically family. I always wondered why I hadn't been left to relatives, but I never asked.

Now that she had completely rejected Momiji and her memories were being erased, they thought it would be only logical to have mine erased at all. The only problem was that me and Momiji were best friends, we were only a year apart in age, and to be completely honest, I had always had a crush on him. I don't want to forget him…I don't want to leave him alone…

More tears fell as I felt an odd sensation on my head and then fell into unconsciousness.

"_I'm sorry Sora. I just can't be with you anymore. Its as if you're afraid to be with anyone. You can't even hug me!" _

Those words were ringing in my head. My boyfriend of 5 months had broken up with me an hour ago.

I guess I can understand, its true that we never hugged. Even the few times we had kissed as soon as his arms had started to wrap around me I immediately jumped back. I don't feel as if its my fault, my body has always done that on its own. After a point in my life, whenever someone got to close, or seems as if they were about to hug me, I unconsciously back away.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I always thought my first break up would be much more distressing then this. Its true that I had liked him, but I wasn't very affected by his rejection. Something was missing, just like it always was, even before him. I always feel as though there is something missing from my life.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked inside.

"Welcome home!" Florentine said in response. I smiled and went up to my room.

Tomorrow I would be starting my first day of high school. I was a little nervous but I decided to get some rest. _I feel like something exciting is going to happen tomorrow _I thought as I lay in bed. Then I drifted of to sleep.

"So are you nervous for your first day?" Florentine asked me at the table the next morning.

"Mmm… a little, but I'll be fine!" I said, with a happy smile on my face. I turned to Momo.

"So Momo, what about you, do you think you'll have fun at school?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh! A lot of fun!" she said cutely, with an adorable smile on her face.

"Good! Then I'll make sure I have fun too so you won't be the only one," I told her. Then I left for school. I took a deep breath then started skipping to school, hoping to make a bunch of new friends.

When I got to school I was just on time so I went straight to my classroom. After a few minutes two boys walked in. _He looks a lot like Momo…_I though about the blond one.

"Sorry we're late! Haru got us a little lost," the blond said with a laugh.

"Hmm…Momiji Sohma and Hatsuharu Sohma…well, it's the first day so I'll let it slide. Go ahead and find your seats," the teacher told them then continued his lecture on what the class would be about. I couldn't concentrate very well, because something in the back of my brain was telling me I knew this Momiji boy from somewhere…I just couldn't figure out where. It was more than just the resemblance to Momo, I was sure…

After school I was walking to the entrance to go home when I saw Momiji pop out of a hall in front of me, then promptly trip and drop everything he had been holding, which was a lot of papers. I decided to be the Good Samaritan and help him out, so I walked up to him.

"Need any help?" I asked him. His head shot up, and when he saw me his eyes got really wide and it looked like he was sad about something. My smile dropped and I tilted my head to the side.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. He blinked and shook his head before smiling cheerily at me.

"No, I'm fine!" he shouted out. He looked around at the mess on the floor, "Whoopsies, better clean this up!" he said before bending down to pick up the papers. I bent down and helped him, when all of a sudden a bunch of idiotic boys ran by and bumped Momiji in my direction. When I realized he was about to fall on me I quickly moved out of the way, from my strange reflex-type-quirk-thing that doesn't let people hug me. Of course, that means he fell right onto the floor instead of on me.

"Oh no, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I didn't get pushed too hard." I grabbed his hands to help him up and I could have sworn that he blushed a little. We finished picking up his papers and he was about to walk away but I stopped him.

"Hey Momiji…by any chance…have we met before? You seem really familiar," I asked him. He had a bit of a shocked look on his face when I asked him, and I think I saw some hope in his eyes.

"Um...n-no…I don't think so," he told me, his voice getting softer towards the end. He seemed really sad about something.

"Oh really? That's strange…oh well. Maybe I'll figure out why you seem familiar later," and I walked off, leaving Momiji to watch and hope.

That night I was still racking my brains but I got nothing. It was really frustrating. As the weeks went on, I started talking to Momiji and we became friends. He always seemed a little sad around me, but I couldn't figure out why. It was strange though…that weird void in my life was starting to be less noticeable. There was still a big gap, but it had shrunk so much.

One day I was casually walking around during lunch when I heard Momiji's voice. I got curious so I peeked around the corner. I saw him hanging out with his friend, Tohru Honda, and a couple of his cousins. I was about to go and say hi when I noticed him trip and fall onto Tohru. My eyes widened as there was a big cloud of smoke and when it cleared, a bunny was there instead of a boy. Suddenly….I remembered.

It was a strange feeling. First my head was practically empty, nothing of real importance at the moment was in there. Then all at once years' worth's of flashbacks started playing in my head. Playing with Momiji, petting him in his bunny form, training myself to not hug him whenever the urge came up. At least now I know why I've avoided hugs almost my whole life. I gasped for air as I tried to take it all in. Then finally I remember how sad he was when his mother rejected him. How much we both cried when we found out my memories would be erased along with hers.

Tears started to fall from my eyes. I ran to where Momiji was, picked up the little bunny and held him.

"M-Momiji…I…I remember…" I mumbled to the little bunny. I felt him nuzzle my cheek with his nose. I looked and I saw him crying too. It was actually very cute, since he was still a bunny and all…

"Who are you?" his cousin named Yuki asked.

"She's my friend," Momiji sniffed out. "Hari erased her memories when we were little…"

"And her memories came back?" he asked in shock. I sniffed.

"I r-re-remembered right now when I saw him transform…" I explained through my tears.

"Sora?"

"Yeah Momiji?"

"I'm glad you remembered."

* * *

Ahhhhhh I don't like the ending very much. Even though it was fluffy, it could have been better. Like usual, I had the middle part formed in my head, not the beginning or ending. Even if I don't like it all too much, I know it isn't _bad_ exactly…I just could have done better with more time and patience. Well, I hope you liked it, please leave a review. It would make me happy and less guilty for writing this instead of updating my story. Eh-heh…I should probably get started on that now…


End file.
